


Nepenthe

by FireFoxCanFireFuckOff



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sneaking Around, eddie's mom sucks, midnight escapades, richie is smitten, sleepover, we stan some gay bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFoxCanFireFuckOff/pseuds/FireFoxCanFireFuckOff
Summary: If Eddie Kaspbrak had wanted to be yelled at and suffocated by his mother's grasp he would have been back home. “Home;” home was supposed to be a place that you loved, so one would suppose, including Eddie himself, that his “home” was just a house. When Eddie thought of home however, he thought of Hawaiian shirts and bad jokes, black curls and cigarette smoke, chocolate eyes and ivory skin. So, that’s where he headed at 11:00 this August night.





	Nepenthe

Wind. Night air flushing his cheeks. Teary eyes. Pushing back everything, he can’t deal with this bullshit right now.

If Eddie Kaspbrak had wanted to be yelled at and suffocated by his mother's grasp he would have been back home. “Home;” home was supposed to be a place that you loved, so one would suppose, including Eddie himself, that his “home” was just a house.

When Eddie thought of home however, he thought of hawaiian shirts and bad jokes, black curls and cigarette smoke, chocolate eyes and ivory skin. So, that’s where he headed at 11:00 this August night.

The handlebars off his blue thin bike hit the ground almost silently. In front of him stood a grey two story home. Porch full of houseplants, white curtains lining the windows, a freshly mowed yard, the complete opposite of the Trashmouth he knew and loved.

He walked up the front lawn taking his time to breathe in the crisp fall air that swirled around him like butterflies, mentally preparing himself for scaling the drain pipe that went to his best friend’s room. A not-Eddie like act. He was different from the hypochondriac boy he used to be, and had yet to decide if this was a good thing.

 

 

If Richie Tozier had not been changing into his PJs in the dwelling silence of his bedroom, he would not have heard the small thump that came from his window. As he turned his head he saw a sight he never thought he would see. There outside his window, barely hanging on, was his Eddie Spaghetti.

“Eddie,” the word fell from his lips in barely a whisper, eyes becoming soft from adoration.

Tripping over his oversized pajama pants, Richie rushed to his window, a soft breeze blowing through as Eddie entered. Taking off his shoes from where he sat on the window sill he chuckled.

“Jesus Christ, Rich, you couldn’t get the window any faster? I felt like I was gonna fall off.” A blush, small but noticeable spread over the doe eyed boy’s cheeks, as he brought his eyes up to see Richie Tozier in only striped fuzzy pajama pants hanging lowly on his hip bone. His chest lanky and not in an athletic shape though still a bit toned. His eyes hesitantly continued upward to see the high cheekbones and wild curls, whisky colored eyes and a smirk spreading across his face as fast as lighting.

“See somethin’ you like there Eds?” Richie's voice came through loud and strong.

“Oh fuck off trashmouth,” retorted Eddie crossing his arms. He bit his cheek to keep from smiling - smiling meant Richie won, and Richie is not allowed to win. Not at the game they’ve been playing for a long time.

“Now what do I owe this pleasure of you sneaking into my room, isn’t it normally me that makes the midnight escapades?” Richie said, stepping a bit closer to Eddie. 

“Yeah yeah yeah, the house was just becoming a bit to much, yuh know,” Eddie’s attention now focused on his thumbs.

“What, your mom getting to loud when I fucked her last-”

“I swear to God Rich, if you so much as finish that sentence.”

“Ooh Eds I get all tingly when you take control like that.” Richie’s demeanor suddenly becomes soft, “In all seriousness though, you okay, Spaghetti-Man?”

Eddie looks up to the 5’8” guy in front of him, “Yeah I’m okay, you going soft on me Tozier?”

“Never.”

 

Eddie goes to sit down on Richie’s bed as Richie finishes brushing his teeth. He looks around the small room. Storm gray walls adorned with band posters, from Queen to Cyndi Lauper. Records and comic books meticulously stacked around the room, clothes strewn about on the floor. His twin bed barely made and desk somehow neater than his own, and Eddie’s desk was always clean. He would never understand the chaotic cleanliness of Richie. But he always appreciated it.

Eddie yawned right as Richie came into the room, shutting the door behind him with a soft click. “Geez Eds, you could've told me you were tired, get under the covers I'll be there in a sec.”

“Don’t call me that dipshit.” Eddie murmured but obliged anyways. A beat passed between them, as Eddie settled down.

“Light on or off?”

“Off please.”

 

They faced each other in the dark. Eddie’s 5’3” frame curled into a ball, Richie just inches away. To any other pair of boys this would have been weird, and in their small town seen as disgusting. But not to them. Never to them. They had been doing this for a long time. Ever since the battle with IT, Richie had snuck into Eddie’s room to keep him safe from nightmares, and though Eddie never mentioned it, he was sure it was because Richie was scared too. They were closer than they ever had been before if that was even possible. Never caring what people thought Richie kept Eddie close for fear that his Eddie Spaghetti would be ripped away from him once again.

The occasional arm slung around Eddie’s shoulder became a constant in their lives. Hugs, snuggling, random sloppy kisses on the cheek (always from Richie), that Eddie pushed away with a disgusted look on his face. But to be honest, though neither would admit it, they wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Any tiredness that Richie felt had been washed away with the unexpected arrival of his friend. So as Eddie drifted off to sleep, Richie found himself staring at Eddie. There was no doubt in his mind that Eddie was cute, everyone thought he was. He had these big doe eyes and freckles splattered on his cheeks like a Jackson Pollock painting. His hair as it got a bit longer started to curl a bit at the tips. And since he addressed his mom on the whole placebo issue, had taken more to his feminine side, wearing softer colors and jumpers.

As the moonlight that streamed in from the window hit his face, all the wonderful characteristics about Eddie seemed to become more prominent. He just looked so soft and small and… pretty. There was a magnitude to Eddie Kaspbrak that caught you off guard. He was firey and smart. He had these moments where he was so impressive, whether it be at comebacks, piano, or whatever he was doing at that moment he took your breath away no matter who you were.

Though there was always a electricity between them, Richie had never thought of it before, it was just how their friendship was. A spitfire of banter. It was just them, they were just Richie and Eddie. Nothing more, nothing less. Them against the world.

But as the clock in Richie’s room struck 1:00, three hours since Eddie went to sleep, three hours of Richie lying there staring at him, he started to move forward, ever so slightly inching toward his friend’s face. And just like that Richie was kissing the bright pink lips of Eddie Kaspbrak. Soft and hesitant, fireworks exploding in their chests. And it wasn't til Eddie had started to kiss back, eyes still shut for fear it was a dream, Richie pulled back.

Their eyelids fluttered open, and their hearts beat out of their chests. Richie opened his mouth to apologize, brain finally catching up to his actions, but was stopped by a pair of lips catching his own. Eddie leaned in closer, hands cupping Richie’s cheeks. Finally pulling away they looked into each other’s eyes, dopey grins spread across their faces. For once Richie didn’t feel the need to interrupt the silence that surrounded them.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Eddie said voice barely a whisper. His statement only earned him a wonderfully simplistic smile from his Trashmouth. The air around them had become warm and full of electricity.

“Hi,” was all that was able to come out of Richie’s mouth at that moment.

“Hi,” Eddie giggled. “This isn’t a dream, isn’t it?” he questioned hesitantly, his voice a mix of hope and worry.

“Not in a million years.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> What's up guys, just wanted to say thanks for reading. This is my first work published on Ao3 so sorry if it's bad. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
